


20

by MonBu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: Một phần của quá khứ, trước khi tất cả mọi việc bắt đầu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là 20 lá thư chưa bao giờ xuất hiện. Tôi rất thích The Maurauders bởi họ luôn mang lại cảm giác gần gũi và hoài niệm. Bên cạnh đó Sirius is hot af nên… Dù sao thì, bởi vì trong truyện gốc đề cập không nhiều lắm về cái đám này và nhất là mối tình lâm li bi đát ngôn lù của cặp Sirius/Remus nên tôi đã viết nên fic này. Có lẽ nó chỉ mang tính giải trí thôi, nhưng cũng có thể nó sẽ là miếng gạch lót đường cho một cái fic riêng cho Sirius/ Remus trong tương lai :3

 

**1/ [Từ Sirius đến Lupin]**

Moony thân mến,

Tôi đang ở lại nhà của Prongs và bông lily một thời gian. Bụng cô nàng đã to lắm rồi, và tròn đến mức tôi nghĩ nếu cậu có ở đây và nhìn vào nó cậu sẽ lập tức hoá sói luôn. Bên cạnh đó, việc mang cái mặt trăng to tướng ấy đi quanh nhà khiến cô ấy lúc nào cũng nhăn nhó với tôi và Prongs. Một phần có lẽ vì tôi hay rủ cậu ấy bày trò, mặc dù bình thường cô ấy đã quen với việc đấy nhưng có vẻ việc mang bầu khiến mọi người khó tính hơn. Chỉ mong đứa nhóc lớn lên sẽ giống Prongs, vì tôi không muốn trở thành một người cha đỡ đầu tồi tệ trong mắt nó. Nếu nó kinh khủng hơn tôi, giống bố nó, thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn hơn đúng không? Quay lại chuyện tại sao tôi lại đến ở với họ. Về cơ bản là tôi đã quyết định rằng ở một mình quá chán, và các cô phù thuỷ xinh đẹp dường như không còn gây hứng thú cho tôi nữa, và rằng tôi bỗng cảm thấy nhớ bộ lông mềm mại của cậu và những ngày ta hẹn hò trong rừng – khi mà tôi cố chạy bạt mạng để không dính cú cắn yêu của cậu. Nhưng cậu thì đang làm việc ở tận đâu đấy (nơi mà cậu không bao giờ cảm thấy nên nói với bọn này), thế nên tôi tìm đến nhà Potters với hi vọng nhìn một gia đình yên ấm trong thời gian dài sẽ giúp tôi cảm thấy mình cần dừng chuỗi ngày ăn chơi lại và tìm bạn đời cho mình, nhằm quên đi cậu và những cuộc phiêu lưu của cả nhóm. Sự thật đã chứng minh rằng tôi không nên cưới vợ. Cậu phải nhìn Prongs kìa, cậu ta trông vui vẻ lắm, nhưng có lẽ vì đó là do cậu ta là kiểu đưa vợ lên đầu. Lily luôn thức dậy vào những giờ có Merlin mới biết là khi nào, và yêu cầu anh chồng ngái ngủ nấu ăn cho mình. Tất cả các bà bầu đều thế à? Đừng trả lời. Đã muộn lắm rồi, tôi không cần nhìn đồng hồ vẫn biết được điều đấy vì tôi vừa nghe thấy tiếng lạch cạch dưới bếp – Lily chắc lại đang lục tủ. Lá thư cũng khá dài rồi, và tôi cũng cần ra xem cô ấy thế nào, đề phòng mấy cái bánh mật tôi giấu trong góc chạn bị phát hiện.

Yêu cậu nhiều,

XXX

Padfoot.

P/S: Tôi có gửi cậu một cái bánh.

 

=====

 

**2/ [Từ Lupin đến Sirius]**

Padfoot đáng mến của tôi,

Tôi đã quyết định mình sẽ không đọc thêm bất cứ lá thư nào của cậu nữa cho đến khi cậu học lại cách viết thư. Mong rằng cậu sẽ nhớ xuống dòng sau một số ý, vì đầu tôi dạo này đau như búa bổ còn chữ cậu vừa khó đọc vừa kéo dài vô tận, khiến cơn đau dường như càng dữ dội hơn. Không thể nói rằng tôi không ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu không viết sai chính tả và dấu câu đặt đúng nơi.

Bạn thân mến của tôi ơi, tôi yêu cầu cậu đừng gây những cảm xúc mạnh mẽ cho Lily nữa, vì nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy thì đứa bé sinh ra sẽ giống cậu và chúng ta không ai mong muốn điều kinh khủng ấy xảy ra cả. Và đúng rồi, tất cả bà bầu đều như vậy, và không, nếu đứa bé giống Prongs về tính cách thì chẳng có gì “ổn” được cả. Tuy vậy, tôi khá chắc cậu sẽ là một người cha đỡ đầu chấp nhận được, nên đừng lo lắng quá. Tôi biết vậy vì Prongs đã gửi cho tôi một bức thư trước cậu vài ngày, kể lan man về cuộc sống hôn nhân của cậu ấy và về việc sự có mặt của cậu khiến họ – mặc dù không nói ra – cảm thấy an tâm hơn phần nào. Tôi đoán tất cả những cặp cha mẹ trẻ đều cảm thấy căng thẳng khi mang đứa con đầu lòng.

Thật lòng thì tôi cũng nhớ cậu, Prongs, Lily và Wormtail. Xin lỗi vì không thể nói rõ địa chỉ nơi tôi làm việc. Tôi di chuyển liên tục, cứ vài tuần là lại chuyển chỗ. Sắp tới tôi sẽ ở phía nam Yorkshire và có thể tôi sẽ đến thăm mọi người được vài ngày. Cũng chính vì địa chỉ của tôi hay thay đổi, nên cậu nên hạn chế việc gửi thư lặt vặt cho tôi, giống Prongs, vì con cú của cậu và cậu ta luôn trông như chúng vừa bay xuyên địa ngục vậy. Thú thật tôi cũng rất mong được trở lại những ngày bên các cậu, nhất là những ngày trăng tròn, vì việc biến hình một mình chẳng thoải mái chút nào. May mắn là tôi có được chỗ trú để không gây nguy hiểm cho ai cả.

Cảm ơn về cái bánh mật cậu gửi, thật tốt làm sao khi cậu chia sẻ cho tôi thức quà quí giá của mình ngay cả trong thời điểm khó khăn phải che giấu miếng ăn khỏi một bà bầu cộc tính. Nó có lẽ sẽ rất ngon nếu nó không lên men và nổi mốc. Mong rằng nó không phải đã hỏng ngay từ lúc nó còn trong tay cậu, vì như vậy chỉ có nghĩa là hoặc vì nó mốc nên cậu đưa tôi, hoặc cậu đã thực sự tiếc của mà ăn chỗ bánh mốc ấy. Tôi nghi rằng vế sau là sự thật.

Tôi có kèm theo bức thư một lọ An dược vừa được pha chế. Tôi nghĩ nó sẽ giúp cho nỗi khổ hiện tại của cậu và Prongs bớt đi phần nào.

Mong thư của cậu,

Moony.

 

=====

 

**3/ [Từ James đến Lupin]**

Moony yêu quí,

Tôi không thích việc viết thư hay bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến viết lách, vì cậu biết độ dài của mấy bài luận trước kia của tôi rồi đấy. Nhất là khi cậu gửi kèm thư hồi đáp của mình cùng với lá thư của tôi – đã được cậu dùng mực đỏ sửa chính tả và cú pháp – vào lần trước. Hãy yên tâm người anh em, lần này tôi đã mượn cây viết tự sửa chính tả của Lily rồi.

Trước hết tôi cảm ơn cậu về lọ An dược. Tôi và Padfoot đã chia nhau uống nó. Lily vẫn cau có, nhưng vì tôi luôn cảm thấy lâng lâng nên mọi việc đỡ căng thẳng hơn. Vấn đề là Lily lại cáu hơn nữa vì lúc nào cô ấy cũng phải nhắc lại điều mình vừa nói vì tôi và Padfoot không tập trung. Tôi đã ngưng uống sau khi bị cô ấy nhéo tai.

Padfoot bảo cậu có thể sẽ đến thăm chúng tôi. Chúng tôi rất nhớ cậu. Trong thời gian cậu vắng mặt, hãy yên tâm, Padfoot và Wormy đã thể hiện vai trò “chiến hữu suốt đời” của mình rất tốt, đặc biệt là Padfoot. Cậu có biết rằng hôm qua tôi đã suýt truỵ tim khi Lily trượt chân vào cái thảm trước phòng tắm không?!!!! May mắn thay Padfoot hoá chó và bay ngay đến, trở thành tấm đệm đỡ lấy cô ấy. Bên cạnh đó, nghe bảo vì ở bên thú cưng giúp giảm bớt căng thẳng, nên cậu ấy thường xuyên duy trì hình dạng chó để chơi với Lily. Lông cậu ấy rất mượt, và xét về mặt làm chó thì cậu ấy xuất sắc hơn làm người, nên tôi sẽ không để bụng việc cậu ấy được Lily ưu ái hơn.

Moony thân mến, tôi mong rằng khi cậu đến cậu có thể cho chúng tôi biết công việc hiện tại của mình là gì. Một công việc buộc cậu phải di chuyển liên tục, tách rời cả nhóm khỏi cậu, nên là một công việc được trả công hậu hĩnh đấy! Chúng tôi thật sự rất lo cho cậu.

Ngàn nụ hôn thắm thiết,

Người tình Hogwarts.

 

=====

 

**4/ [Từ Lupin đến James]**

Lọ An dược là dành cho Lily. Tôi đã gửi một lọ khác. Đừng uống nó.

Rất xin lỗi tôi không thể thăm mọi người. Kế hoạch thay đổi đột xuất. Sẽ viết thư giải thích đầy đủ ngay khi có thể. Gửi lời chúc đến Lily và đứa trẻ. Nhớ các cậu.

Moony.

 

=====

 

**5/ [Từ Sirius đến Lupin]**

Giáo sư Dumbledore báo rằng Voldermort đang tìm đến gia đình Prongs. Họ sẽ dùng bùa Fedelius và tôi được Prongs nhờ làm Người giữ bí mật. Chuyện khá dài, mong được gặp cậu để kể chi tiết hơn.

Padfoot.

 

=====

 

**6/ [Từ Sirius đến Lupin]**

Lily đang lâm bồn ở St. Mungo.

Đến gấp.

 

=====

 

**7/ [Từ Sirius đến Lupin]**

Moony thân mến,

Mặc dù đã nói ở bệnh viện nhưng tôi vẫn muốn nhắc lại rằng mình rất vui khi thấy cậu. Tuy vậy cậu lại rời đi ngay sau khi Hội Phượng Hoàng hộ tống Lily và đứa trẻ an toàn về nhà khiến tôi không thể giữ cậu lại chơi vài ngày. Trông cậu tệ lắm. Cậu gầy hơn hẳn lần cuối ta gặp, đấy là chưa nhắc đến việc cậu vốn đã rất gầy và cao một cách ngớ ngẩn, và trông cậu có vẻ rất mệt mỏi. Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra? Cậu nói rằng mình còn công việc và trông khá miễn cưỡng khi nói thế. Chúng tôi không muốn thấy cậu như vậy. Cậu đang có điều gì khó nói? Cậu đang gặp vấn đề gì? Cậu biết rằng mình luôn có thể trông cậy vào chúng tôi mà.

Yêu cậu nhiều,

Padfoot.

 

=====

 

**8/ [Từ Lupin đến Sirius]**

Padfoot của tôi,

Tôi phải nói bao nhiêu lần về việc xuống dòng sau một số ý thì cậu mới làm theo?

Tôi hiện tại vẫn ổn, cảm ơn sự lo lắng của các cậu. Bên cạnh đấy, cậu có thấy điều tôi vừa làm chứ? Sau từ “theo” ấy? Đấy gọi là xuống dòng, trong trường hợp cậu không biết. Chỗ tôi ở hiện tại đang mưa suốt tuần – không khí thật ảm đạm và tẻ nhạt như những trò đùa của cậu với Prongs. Tôi nhớ những trò đùa ấy.

Lily có gửi cho tôi một hộp pâté và một ít bánh mì. Hãy yên tâm, khác với cậu, cô ấy có nhớ phủ lên chúng bùa bảo quản. Chúng sẽ không bị hỏng. Cảm ơn cô ấy giúp tôi và hôn vào má Harry thay tôi. Nhớ các cậu,

Moony.

 

=====

 

**9/ [Từ Sirius đến Lupin]**

Moony của tôi,

Tôi thấy cậu đã tránh né chủ đề một cách rất mượt mà.

Thư của cậu ngắn hơn bình thường.

So với người lúc nào cũng viết thư một cách trịnh trọng và đầy đủ ý thì như vậy là quá ngắn.

Tuy vậy tôi sẽ không nhắc đến nữa nếu cậu cảm thấy chưa muốn nói.

“Mọi chuyện đều cần thời gian”, như Giáo sư Slughorn vẫn nói mỗi khi Prongs làm nổ một nồi dược.

Ở đây hiện cũng bắt đầu có mưa.

Tôi thích mưa vì mùi đất ẩm sẽ lấp đầy không khí.

Mùi đất ẩm gợi tôi nhớ đến cậu.

Pâté là ý tưởng của tôi.

Không cần cảm ơn đâu, tôi biết tôi rất tốt bụng.

Hôm qua Harry đã cười với tôi, cậu tin được chứ?

Ý tôi là qua tấm hình mà Prongs gửi.

Thằng bé giống hệt Prongs và lại có đôi mắt của Lily, khiến mỗi lần nhìn vào nó tôi lại muốn khóc.

Cậu biết tôi vốn uỷ mị và yếu đuối mà.

Một đứa trẻ thật sự là quá nhiều so với sức chịu đựng của tâm hồn tôi.

Tôi ghét việc viết thư.

Nó làm tôi nhớ đến cậu và nó khiến tôi thấy không thoải mái.

Tuy vậy hãy nhớ hồi âm.

Yêu cậu nhiều,

Padfoot.

 

=====

 

**10/ [Từ Lupin đến Sirius]**

Padfoot thân mến,

Tôi đã thấy việc cậu làm với lá thư. Nó trông thật trẻ con khi cậu xuống dòng ở mỗi câu như vậy. Tuy thế tôi nghi ngờ rằng cậu vẫn sẽ tiếp tục viết kiểu đấy nhằm chọc tức tôi và ăn gian độ dài của thư. Dù sao tôi cũng đã cười một chút khi vừa mở lá thư, nên tôi sẽ không có ý kiến với cách đấy.

Cảm ơn vì đã hiểu và không thúc ép vấn đề đi xa hơn nữa. Phải thú nhận bây giờ là khoảng thời gian khá khó khăn với tôi, nhưng tôi nghĩ mình vẫn xoay sở được. Tôi không ngạc nhiên lắm khi thấy cậu nhớ lời của Giáo sư Slughorn, vì chính bản thân cậu cũng thường xuyên gây nổ trong giờ thầy ấy. Ôi những ngày tươi đẹp đối với các cậu và nỗi khổ đối với tôi. Luôn phải ở lại phụ dọn dẹp và cố không đứng quá gần các cậu trong tiết nếu không muốn phải đến bệnh thất.

Thật cảm động khi mùi đất ẩm gợi cậu nhớ đến tôi. Nếu vậy thì có lẽ gần hết cả năm cậu đều nhớ đến tôi nhỉ, vì cái thời tiết quái quỉ luôn mưa dầm dề này? Trời mưa chỉ khiến tôi nhớ về những ngày hè ở nhà bố mẹ Prongs, khi mà cậu sung sướng hoá chó nhảy khắp vườn sau mỗi trận mưa trái mùa và bị quát vì bôi bùn ra thảm trải sàn. Tất nhiên vì cậu là một đứa trẻ sáng sủa (và một chú chó dễ mến) nên chưa bao giờ mẹ Prongs tức giận lâu được với cậu. Bà ấy đáng lẽ không nên làm thế, nuông chiều cậu như vậy, và giờ hãy nhìn xem, độ tinh tướng của cậu dường như đã vượt qua ranh giới của người bình thường.

Tôi nghi rằng Harry sẽ là nạn nhân tiếp theo của cách nuôi dạy nuông chiều ấy. Thằng bé có một cặp cha mẹ yêu thương nó nhất, một người cha đỡ đầu cùng hai ông chú sẵn sàng làm mọi việc vì nó. Tuy thế tôi phải thú nhận mình không thể làm gì khác, vì nó quá đáng yêu và ngoan ngoãn. Prongs đã gửi cho tôi vài tấm hình chụp lúc thằng bé ngủ, cười toe toét và ngọ nguậy trên giường. Tấm ưa thích của tôi là tấm chụp lúc nó ngủ say bên cạnh Prongs, với Lily thò đầu nhìn vào và cười nụ cười đẹp nhất của cô ấy.

Giá như tôi có thể ở bên mọi người. Trời mưa mỗi ngày một tệ hơn và cậu không biết tôi đã mong muốn có được một tách trà gừng của mẹ Prongs đến thế nào đâu. Tôi vẫn thắc mắc cậu – một người ghét sự tĩnh lặng – sống một mình thế nào nhỉ? Tôi thì chưa gì đã thấy muốn lấy vợ rồi. Nhưng có lẽ cũng như cậu, tôi nghĩ hôn nhân không thích hợp với mình. Cậu biết đấy, trăng tròn và các thứ linh tinh khác nữa.

Trời đã tối và tôi thấy mí mắt bắt đầu nặng rồi, nên tôi sẽ dừng tại đây. Hãy kể thêm về cuộc sống chỗ các cậu vào thư hồi âm.

Mong thư của cậu,

Moony.


	2. Chapter 2

**11/ [Từ Sirius đến Lupin]**

Moony của tôi,

Cậu thật sự hiểu tôi quá đấy.

Một người yêu sự tự do như tôi không thể nào chịu được ràng buộc với một cô vợ và một đàn con lúc nhúc.

Thế nhưng tôi sẽ không thấy phiền nếu cậu ở chung.

Nhóm chúng ta mỗi người có một cuộc sống riêng, và cậu lại là kiểu luôn suy nghĩ rằng mình là một gánh nặng – chắc chắn cậu sẽ không thích việc ở lại nhà bạn bè mình, nhưng tôi không nghĩ mình có thể sống cuộc sống cô đơn hiu quạnh này thêm tí nào nữa.

Người ta bảo người già thường cảm thấy bị bỏ rơi.

Tôi nghĩ tôi đã đến tuổi rồi.

Tôi rất muốn thấy cậu.

Cậu biết trong mấy vở hài đấy, một nhân vật hay gây chuyện luôn đi cặp cùng một nhân vật nghiêm túc – còn gì là vui khi cậu quậy tung trời mà không có ai chứng kiến và càu nhàu?

Cậu phải biết rằng ở đây chán lắm!

Thi thoảng tôi có đi làm vài ly với Wormtail, nhưng cậu ấy thì có vẻ cũng mệt mỏi và xuống sắc giống cậu.

Có chuyện gì xảy ra với thế giới vậy?!

Mọi người đáng lẽ không nên reo rắc sự ủ rũ ấy đi khắp nơi như vậy – lũ Giám ngục là quá đủ rồi, không cần thêm đâu.

Tôi định sẽ mở một tiệm bán văn phòng phẩm.

Hãy nghĩ đến những cây bút lông vũ tự ghi linh tinh và vẽ bậy vào vở khi cậu không để ý – cứ để nó vào hộp bút đứa cậu ghét và ngồi chờ nó bị phạt.

Hay một lọ mực có thể uống được, và khi cậu uống nó thì cậu sẽ kêu ra tiếng động vật?

Nói gì thì nói, đó là ý tưởng, cơ mà tôi nhận thấy mình không phù hợp với việc kinh doanh hay quản lí – nhớ lần tôi giúp cậu bán nước chanh vào mùa hè chứ?

Kinh khủng.

Thế nên tôi đang nghĩ giá như mình tìm được ai có khả năng quản lí thì hay nhỉ, ai đó từng là huynh trưởng chẳng hạn, và thích sự ngăn nắp, có tính kỷ luật (thứ mà tất nhiên là tôi không có), hay càu nhàu nhưng luôn nhẫn nại với tôi, và nhất là người chịu làm việc cả tuần (thay vào đó hàng tháng sẽ được nghỉ 5 ngày liên tiếp)?

Thật khó để tìm ra người như vậy.

Nếu cậu tình cờ biết được ai đấy thì hãy bảo tôi.

Về việc Harry được nuông chiều, tôi nghĩ chúng ta đều đồng ý rằng mình không thể làm gì khác, bởi vì nó là con của Prongs và trên hết là nó rất kháu.

Nhắc đến thằng bé tôi lại nhớ gia đình họ.

Sau đấy thì nhớ đến sự cô đơn của mình.

Ôi Moony, xin cậu hãy cân nhắc việc đến thăm người bạn già này.

Tôi hứa sẽ không mở nhạc ầm ỹ khi cậu muốn đọc sách, mặc dù hiếm khi nào cậu đọc, chỉ toàn là ngấu nghiến chúng thôi.

Tôi cũng hứa sẽ học nấu mấy món cậu thích, nhất là cái món bao tử cừu gì đấy của người Scotland mấy cậu.

Thêm nữa là tôi sẽ để cậu ăn mấy thanh chocolate mà Andromeda gửi tôi.

Ngon cực.

Chúng ta thậm chí có thể cùng đi mua quà sinh nhật đầu tiên cho Harry nữa!

Hãy nghĩ đến việc đó!

Sẽ vui lắm đấy, và tôi không biết cậu thế nào chứ tôi cứ có cảm tưởng đã lâu lắm mình không được làm gì đó gây hứng thú đến vậy.

Năm tháng nữa là đến thôi nôi của Harry rồi đấy, cậu tin được chứ?!

Thời gian trôi qua nhanh quá. Thằng bé trông rất mạnh khoẻ và có vẻ là một kẻ gây rối thiên bẩm như bố nó.

Cậu không biết được cảm giác của tôi bây giờ đâu, khi mà sinh nhật đầu tiên trong cuộc đời con trai đỡ đầu của tôi sắp tới và tôi không thể đến được chỗ họ.

Mẹ kiếp Voldermort.

Tôi định sẽ mua cái gì đó thật hoành tá tràng cho Harry – một cây chổi chất lượng chẳng hạn – kèm theo một cái áo khoác da rồng và một cái nón bảo hiểm để thằng bé có thể đội khi hai chúng tôi lao vun vút trên con xe motor của tôi.

Các cô phù thuỷ, xin hãy cứ bình tĩnh.

Tầm vài năm nữa thôi thằng bé sẽ trông chất chơi như tôi và sẽ tán gái nhanh hơn cả khi cậu kịp nói “Cái quần đùi của Merlin!”.

Quên mất tí nữa không kể với cậu chuyện này.

Tôi đã mua một căn nhà ở Hẻm Xéo.

Đó là lý do mà tôi hỏi cậu về người giúp tôi quản lí, bởi vì tôi đã mua nhà rồi mới nhớ ra mình không có óc kinh doanh.

Hiện tại nó đang đóng cửa, nhưng tôi e nó sẽ phải chịu cảnh này dài dài vì tôi chưa biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu.

Tôi có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh cậu đảo mắt rồi thở dài khi đọc đến đây.

Cậu biết tính tôi mà, thế nên hãy ngưng đảo mắt và giúp tôi!

Chúa ơi cậu có thấy độ dài của lá thư chưa?

Làm tôi nhớ đến mấy bài luận của Lily – chúng dài một cách bất bình thường.

Tôi nghĩ mình nên dừng ở đây trước khi cậu hốt hoảng tưởng tôi bị nhập hồn.

Nhấn mạnh là tôi rất nhớ cậu.

Yêu cậu nhiều,

Padfoot.

 

=====

 

**12/ [Từ Lily đến Lupin]**

Moony thân mến,

Cảm ơn rất nhiều về món quà sinh nhật cho Harry! Cậu thật chu đáo khi chọn vòng bắt ác mộng cho thằng bé. Padfoot bảo vòng bắt ác mộng của cậu làm là một trong những thứ chất lượng nhất, và công nhận vậy thật. Nhờ chiếc vòng mà thằng bé dạo này đỡ quấy về buổi tối hơn hẳn, và khi không có ai trông chừng nó thì thật may là chiếc vòng thu hút sự chú ý khiến nó ngồi yên không đi lung tung. Tuy vậy thì có vẻ cây chổi của Padfoot thu hút nhiều sự chú ý của thằng bé hơn, nên tôi và James cũng không dám rời mắt khỏi nó phòng trường hợp nó làm đổ vỡ thêm bất cứ thứ gì. Tất nhiên là cậu cũng biết việc Padfoot gửi chổi cho Harry nhỉ – nghe bảo cậu đã ở lại nhà cậu ấy vài tuần? Xem chừng James khá thích cái vòng cậu tặng Harry. Thi thoảng khi anh ấy cảm thấy bức bối vì không được ra ngoài, anh ấy lại ngồi nhìn cái vòng xoay xoay để quên đi cảm giác ấy.

Chúng tôi đã có một buổi tiệc trà mừng sinh nhật khá yên bình cùng bà Bathilda. Tôi và James rất tiếc khi cậu và Padfoot cùng Wormy không thể đến – Bathilda là một cái tủ truyện thú vị đấy. Cơ mà tất nhiên việc của Hội quan trọng hơn cả, với cả như tôi phải nhắc đi nhắc lại cho cả James và Padfoot: Harry vẫn còn quá bé để biết đấy là sinh nhật nó! Sẽ thật vui nếu các cậu có thể đến thăm, điều đấy sẽ khiến James thấy vui hơn rất nhiều. Cậu hẳn biết tin của những người vừa qua đời nhỉ…Tôi mong các cậu cẩn thận nhất có thể – tôi không muốn nghe về cái chết của bất cứ ai mình quen biết nữa.

Padfoot bảo cậu ấy sẽ mở cửa hàng ở Hẻm Xéo và đã hỏi cậu về việc giúp cậu ấy một tay, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa có câu trả lời của mình. Tôi nghĩ đó là một ý hay – việc cả hai cùng mở cửa hàng ấy. Chúng tôi sẽ có thể ở gần cậu hơn và Padfoot cũng có công việc ổn định (mặc dù thật sự thì cậu ta cũng chẳng cần công việc, nhưng nó sẽ khiến cậu ấy bận rộn và thấy bớt tù túng). Và quan trọng hơn là hai người sẽ có người để cãi nhau qua ngày. Nghe hấp dẫn đấy chứ?

Tôi nghĩ mình sẽ dừng bút ở đây thôi. Harry lại bắt đầu ngọ nguậy rồi.

Nhớ các cậu nhiều,

Lily.

 

=====

 

**13/ [Từ Sirius đến James]**

Chào người anh em,

Moony đã đến ở cùng tôi rồi nhé! Cậu ấy đồng ý giúp tôi với cửa hàng của mình và chúng tôi sẽ đặt tên cửa hàng là 1:PM. Mặc dù cậu ấy đã đảo mắt khi thấy cái tên nhưng tôi cá là cậu ấy thích nó. Tôi đang thí nghiệm một vài thứ, nhưng trước mắt thì những sản phẩm đã hoàn thiện sẽ được ra mắt. Cậu nhất định phải đến dự lễ khai trương đấy, biết đâu tôi sẽ cân nhắc giảm giá ưu đãi cho cậu.

Tuy vậy thì bạn của tôi ơi, đôi khi tôi nghĩ việc để Moony làm chủ cửa hàng là một sai lầm khác của tôi. Cậu biết tôi vẫn có cảm giác nghi ngờ cậu ấy mà. Thời điểm này có lẽ không phải lúc thích hợp cho chuyện làm ăn – cậu biết đấy, với việc không biết phải tin ai và bị phản bội bởi những người cậu tin tưởng. Tôi thậm chí có lúc còn nghĩ rằng mình không phải chính mình mà là do ai khác cải trang! Thật ngớ ngẩn. Tôi ghét cái không khí này.

Thật là, nhắc đến chuyện không vui khiến tôi cảm giác như đang đánh mất bản chất của mình. Có lẽ tôi nên dừng ở đây.

Nhớ cậu và Lily và bé Harry,

Padfoot.

 

=====

 

**14/ [Từ James đến Sirius]**

Padfoot thân mến,

Cậu biết điều kinh khủng nhất của cái cuộc chiến ngu xuẩn này là gì chứ? Ấy là việc nó khiến những người từng thề suốt đời bên nhau nay quay qua nghi ngờ nhau. Và tệ hơn là những người yêu nhau nay dè chừng nhau. Ôi thôi nào đừng chối, đồ khốn. Tôi thừa biết cái cách cậu nhìn Moony lúc chúng ta còn đi học là thế nào rồi. Tôi nghĩ cậu ấy cũng có vài lúc nhìn cậu như vậy, nhưng có lẽ là do ảo giác (tôi mù dở, cái kính, nhớ chứ?). Nhưng sự thật đó là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Thâm tâm tôi vẫn nghĩ rằng cậu mới là Người giữ bí mật đáng tin nhất, vì cậu biết tôi có chút nghi ngại tính nhút nhát của Wormtail mà. Tuy vậy tôi luôn tin tưởng quyết định của cậu, đó là điều đúng đắn nếu cậu nói rằng nó đúng đắn.

Cơ mà này! Chúng ta không nên nói quá nhiều về sự khốn nạn của mọi thứ xung quanh, đúng chứ? Chúng đang diễn ra, vậy là đủ tệ rồi, không cần bàn đến chúng nữa. Hãy nghĩ về những thứ khác, ví dụ như trận Quidditch sắp tới giữa đội Đức và Mỹ chẳng hạn (tôi cược 5 Galleon cho Đức), hay việc cậu sắp có công việc thay vì đi lông bông, hoặc là các ngày lễ. Ồ đúng rồi, Halloween! Sắp đến Halloween rồi đấy! Tôi thật sự rất nhớ ông già Dumbledore và mấy cái nón diềm ren của ông ấy, cả món bí ngô nướng ở Hogwarts nữa. Không phải ở nhà không có món đấy, nhưng tất cả đều vui gấp bội khi nó diễn ra tại Hogwarts, đúng không nào? Tôi vẫn nhớ cái lần ta ếm bùa lên cha nội Snape và khiến hắn hắt xì liên tục ra dơi và kẹo. McGonagall đã rất không vui vì chuyện đấy. Nghĩ tới vẻ mặt cô ấy thôi là đã thấy rùng mình rồi.

Thế cậu có ý định gì cho Halloween không? Hoá trang chẳng hạn? Ồ nghe này, cậu có thể dụ Moony hoá trang thành NGƯỜI SÓI! (badum tsss) Hay đấy chứ? Cảm ơn, cảm ơn.

Tiện đây thì Lily bảo cô ấy nhớ hai cậu nhiều lắm, và kèm theo lá thư dài một cách kì cục này là một giỏ dâu bọc chocolate. Dâu tự trồng đấy nhé. À và có cả một lọ thuốc gì đó cô ấy pha chế, bảo đưa cho Moony và dặn cậu ấy uống hai thìa sau mỗi lần trăng tròn, nó giúp cho mấy vết cắn mau lành hơn. Cô ấy cũng đang pha một mẻ Bả sói mới cho cậu ấy nhưng nó hơi tốn thời gian nên sẽ lâu đấy.

Nhớ các cậu vô cùngggg,

Prongs.

 

=====

 

**15/ [Từ Sirius đến James]**

Chàooo đồng chí,

Mấy lá thư trước của chúng ta đã bị Moony phát hiện ra. Không phải lỗi của tôi. Thôi được rồi, là lỗi của tôi. Tôi cứ tưởng cậu ấy sẽ nổi giận hoặc buồn bã vì, cậu biết đấy, những gì chúng ta viết về việc nghi ngờ cậu ấy và Wormtail; nhưng không, cậu ấy chỉ lôi bút đỏ ra và sửa lỗi chính tả. Sửa. Lỗi. Chíng. Tả. Ôi nhìn kìa, lại một lỗi chính tả khác. Dù sao thì, cậu ấy bảo tôi nhắn cậu hãy dùng bút tự sửa lỗi hoặc hãy đọc lại vì cậu ấy không thể chấp nhận được việc làm bạn với một kẻ không viết nổi một lá thư ra hồn.

Không thể tin được cửa hàng đã hoạt động được hai tháng rồi. Mọi thứ trôi qua nhanh quá. Như mấy lá thư trước tôi viết, cửa hàng vẫn làm ăn khấm khá và những số liệu (do Moony tổng hợp) đang tăng dần đều và tổng thu nhập (do Moony tính) cũng vậy. Tôi thấy thích công việc hiện tại. Vừa được làm thứ mình thích, vừa được ở cùng người mình thích thì còn gì tốt hơn. Giá như mọi chuyện cứ êm đềm như thế này thì thật tốt.

Cơ mà nói vậy chứ tôi vẫn khá cẩn trọng với Moony. Tôi nghĩ những gì quan trọng từ nay hãy cứ nói trực tiếp qua cái gương tôi đưa cậu hoặc gặp nhau tại điểm hẹn của Hội, bởi vì thư không phải ý hay khi cậu ấy sống với tôi. Cậu tưởng tượng được cái cảm giác kì lạ này của tôi chứ, khi mà cậu vừa yêu một người vừa luôn nghi ngờ họ? Nó thật hỗn loạn. Ý tôi là bây giờ thì thứ gì chả hỗn loạn, cả cuộc đời tôi là một mớ hỗn loạn, nhưng tôi vẫn thấy thật… khó chịu? Sao cũng được.

Mà dạo này cậu có nhận được tin từ Wormtail không? Tôi có gửi vài lá thư hỏi thăm cậu ta vì Moony bảo có lần thấy cậu ấy đi ngang cửa hàng và trông có vẻ không khoẻ lắm, nhưng đến giờ vẫn không thấy hồi âm. Nhắc đến khoẻ thì cảm ơn Lily hộ tôi vì chỗ thuốc Bả sói cô ấy gửi nhé. Moony trông vẫn rất xanh xao vào kì trăng vừa rồi nhưng ít ra cậu ấy không hoá sói và chạy nhảy tung tăng trong rừng.

Kèm theo lá thư này là ít kẹo và bia bơ cho Halloween – thật buồn khi tôi không thể thấy Harry cưỡi chổi của mình mua và giờ không thể thấy nó ăn kẹo của mình cho. Hãy gửi cho tôi hình nhé. Còn có hai ngày nữa là Halloween rồi, tôi phải đi phụ Moony trang trí cửa hàng và làm kẹo với bánh để phát cho khách hàng đây, cậu ấy vẫn còn khá mệt sau kì trăng vừa rồi.

Người tình Hogwarts,

Padfoot.

 

=====

 

**16/ [Từ Lily đến Sirius]**

Chào Padfoot,

James lại đang bị kẹt đầu vào cửa sổ (đừng hỏi tại sao) nên không viết thư cho cậu được. Anh ấy bảo “Người tình Hogwarts” là do anh ấy nghĩ ra trước nên nếu cậu muốn dùng tên đấy thì phải bước qua xác anh ấy đã.

Mai là Halloween rồi, tôi có gửi vài tấm hình của Harry và căn nhà sau khi chúng tôi cùng nhau trang trí. Hãy gửi tôi hình của cửa hàng cậu. Nếu được cậu có thể gửi tôi vài món trong cửa hàng, tôi nghĩ Petunia nên có một chút khuấy động vào Halloween này.

Dạo này James có vẻ lo lắng hơn bình thường. Mỗi lần tôi hỏi anh ấy đều bảo chỉ là có cảm giác bất an. Tôi nghĩ các cậu nên đi đâu đó với nhau, đến quán rượu hay đi xem đấu Quidditch chẳng hạn. Dù James hiện không giữ Áo choàng tàng hình nhưng tôi chắc anh ấy sẽ nghĩ ra cách nào đấy để lẻn ra thôi, như những lần mấy người rủ nhau đi chơi mà không có tôi ấy. Và ừ, tôi biết hết đấy nhé.

Tôi cũng đã nghe về nỗi lo của cậu. Padfoot, nghe này, tôi thật sự rất quý Moony và tôi tin cậu ấy. Tất nhiên tôi không nói nỗi lo của cậu là không có căn cớ, chúng ta không nên đặt hết niềm tin hoàn toàn vào ai đó trong thời điểm này. Tuy vậy nếu cậu cứ suy nghĩ quá nhiều thì cũng không tốt – ta phải vững vàng về cả thể chất lẫn tinh thần. Đừng suy nghĩ nữa và cũng đừng ăn uống thất thường nữa (Moony đã viết thư mách tôi đấy).

Giờ tôi phải đi hâm sữa cho Harry, thế nên tôi sẽ ngừng bút ở đây thôi.

Bạn của cậu,

Lily.

 

=====

 

**17/ [Từ Lupin đến Dumbledore] (Gửi tin bằng Thần hộ mệnh)**

Thầy đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ họ.

 

=====

 

**18/ [Từ Dumbledore đến Lupin] (Gửi tin bằng Thần hộ mệnh)**

Hãy đến Hogwarts gặp ta.

 

=====

 

**19/ [Từ Lupin đến James]**

Prongs thân mến,

Thật ngớ ngẩn khi tôi không ngủ được và lại bật dậy viết thư cho cậu. Không phải trước giờ tôi chưa bao giờ làm vậy, chỉ là nó thật ngớ ngẩn bởi vì cậu sẽ không thể hồi âm được. Con cú của tôi không hài lòng lắm khi phải bay một quãng đường xa đến vậy để gửi thư đến căn nhà trống. Tôi nên ngừng làm việc này.

Tôi chỉ muốn báo rằng họ đã bắt được Sirius Black. Tốt cho hắn. Nếu hắn cứ nhởn nhơ ở ngoài biết đâu chừng tôi sẽ cho hắn một cái chết còn kinh khủng hơn việc bị nhốt ở Azkaban.

Tôi thấy lạ lắm Prongs. Ý tôi là, mọi việc xảy ra quá nhanh và chúng dường như thay đổi con người tôi hoàn toàn. Một giây trước tôi có đầy đủ các cậu, và một giây sau tôi mất tất cả. Tôi đã từng yêu Black, và bây giờ tất cả những gì tôi nghĩ đến khi nhắc đến tên hắn là sự căm thù. Tôi đã từng không hoàn toàn tin tưởng Wormtail, và giờ thì tôi sẽ phải sống đến cuối đời với mối ân hận ôm trong lòng. Tôi đã từng có các cậu. Thật là bi kịch.

Dumbledore đã gọi tôi đến để dạy môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám. Tôi không nhận. Tôi nghĩ mình cần thời gian: đi đây đi đó, hưởng thụ cuộc sống mà các cậu đã hi sinh để chúng tôi có được, tìm công việc không mang tính ổn định, tìm kiếm gì đấy lấp đầy khoảng trống các cậu để lại. Yên tâm đi, tôi sẽ để mắt đến Harry. Thằng bé đã được Dumbledore đem đến nhà Dursley. Ở đấy nó sẽ có cuộc sống bình thường và tránh xa khỏi mớ hổ lốn chúng ta đã dính vào. Tuy tôi không tin vào cái gia đình ấy lắm, nhưng cậu biết quyết định của Dumbledore luôn đúng đắn mà. Hoặc ít ra là vậy. Ông ấy đã không sáng suốt lắm khi để Black làm Người giữ bí mật. Đấy cũng là một phần lý do tôi không nhận công việc ông ấy đề nghị – tôi không nghĩ mình có thể chịu được cái ánh nhìn lấp lánh từ đôi mắt xanh thông thái ấy, nó khiến tôi khó chịu, và trên hết là nó là ánh nhìn thấu hiểu. Ông ấy biết tôi vẫn trách ông ấy vì đã không bảo vệ các cậu. Tôi biết, đấy không phải lỗi của Dumbledore, cậu không cần phản đối.

Cửa hàng của Black đã đóng cửa. Black đã cho tôi đứng tên làm chủ lúc mới mở, thế nên giờ hắn ở trong Azkaban tôi cũng chẳng buồn buôn bán làm gì. Chúng gợi tôi nhớ về những tình cảm ngu xuẩn mà bây giờ tôi khá chắc đều là do hắn diễn kịch để lừa lấy lòng tin của tôi.

Không có gì có thể như lúc trước nữa.

Ôi việc này thật ngớ ngẩn.

Tôi sẽ nhớ các cậu nhiều,

Moony.

 

=====

 

**20/ [Từ Dumbledore đến Lupin]**

Thân gửi cậu Remus J. Lupin,

Sirius Black đã thoát khỏi Azkaban. Ta nghĩ đã đến lúc cậu nhận công việc của mười hai năm trước. Nếu cậu thấy hứng thú với công việc, xin vui lòng gửi cú hồi báo. Thông báo nhận việc chính thức sẽ được gửi đến chỗ cậu ngay sau đấy.

Thân mến,

AD.

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là cái video có hình cái mông của James Potter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsCJA_COt_E  
> Đây là cái video mình rất thích nói về The Maurauders: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f5jnohTUBM (À chủ yếu thích vì Sirius là chính =]]] )


End file.
